


Awkward Situations

by LankySandwich



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankySandwich/pseuds/LankySandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himeko tries to prove Pelocan's innocence after Switch finds a "sake" flavored one. But what they don't realise is that Himeko can be quite a cheeky drunk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, so please be gentle with the judgement. There needs to be more work of this pairing.

"Miso Pork Ramen? Barbeque Domburi? Curry and Rice? Bleh! Who the hell thinks of these flavours?" Bossun exclaimed, pulling out individual Pelocans from the packet he was going through and reading the flavours.  
"Despite their disgustingness Pelocans are very popular amongst kids. I can't imagine why." Switch commented using his customised speech app on his laptop.  
"What do you mean you can't imagine why? Obviously it's because they're delicious!" Himeko exclaimed, incidentally with a Pelocan hanging out of her mouth, this one Kayu (rise gruel) flavoured.  
It was a normal day for the Sket Dan, hanging around in the clubroom doing nothing in particular. Today Bossun had decided to amuse himself by sorting through a packet of Pelocans and gagging at the various eccentric flavours.  
"My god, how can you eat that crap? You must be an alien." Bossun commented while Switch continued to go through the flavours with curious fascination.  
"Huh? What'd you just call me?" Himeko retaliated. "I think you're weird for not liking them! You can't even smell one without vomiting!"  
"That's because they're poison! Actually I think they should be Illegal!"  
An argument broke out between them. Meanwhile Switch pulled a particular Pelocan out of the packet. He remained silent for a short moment, before concluding something was strange...  
"Oi Bossun, Himeko, look at this flavour." He typed into his laptop. The two Sket Dan members looked at the Pelocan in Switch's hands.  
Bossun read the packet, and was shocked to see that it said 'Sake'.  
"E-eeehhh?" Himeko said in surprise.  
"A-hah! See, told you they should be illegal!" Bossun crossed his arms proudly.  
"If it's sake flavoured doesn't that mean it's got alcohol in it?" Himeko asked.  
"Yea, and Pelocans are supposed to be popular with kids." Switch stated. "Maybe we could sue the company for all it's worth."  
"That's a bit irrational..." Bossun sweat dropped.  
"No way! I don't want Pelocans to go out of business! And besides, I'm sure it's just Sake flavoured. There's no way there'd actually be alcohol in it." She said with her fingers cupping her chin in thought.  
"I wouldn't be surprised...They are Pelocans after all..." Bossun said sarcastically. Switch nodded in agreement.  
"Well fine I'll prove that there's no alcohol! Then you guys will have no choice but to accept that some people enjoy Pelocans!" Himeko said, taking the sake flavoured lollipop.  
"How are you gonna do that?" Switch asked.  
"Well, I'll tell you. My parents have told me that I have a really low tolerance for alcohol. They've told me stories were I've eaten a chocolate or something that contains a tiny bit of alcohol and gotten blind drunk. Although I don't remember anything about it..." She explained.  
"Of course if you were blind drunk..." Bossun commented.  
"So! If I eat this Pelocan, and there's even the slightest bit of alcohol in it, then I'll get drunk! But if there's not, I'll be fine! That's how I'm going to prove Pelocans innocence!"  
"Wait, Himeko! If that's true and you really do have a low tolerance for alcohol, then I really don't think you should be-" Bossun started, but was cut off by the determined blonde.  
"Don't worry! I have faith in my Pelocans! Even if you two don't." With that, she removed the Kayu flavoured one that she was already eating.  
"Wait-!" His final attempt to stop her ending in vain, Himeko placed the sake-flavoured Pelocan in her mouth.  
Bossun and Switch fell silent in anticipation. Himeko stood with her hands on her hips in confidence, and sucked on the lollipop briefly. For awhile, nothing seemed to happen. It looked like Himeko was right.  
Right up until she fainted. Bossun exclaimed in surprise, and rushed to her collapsed figure. Switch followed.  
"Oi! Himeko! Hang in there!" Bossun shook her shoulders gently, trying to wake her. Her cheeks were dusted in a light pink.  
"Don't die on me Himekooooo" Switch added in jokingly, earning a smack from Bossun.  
But then Himeko awoke, and the first words to leave her mouth were:  
"Heeeeeey guys! What are yous doing in my house?" She asked with slurred speech. Bossun and Switch leaned back in astonishment.  
"You cheeky Bossun! It's not nice to come into a lady's room!" She pinched Bossun's dumbfounded face, before standing up, and attempting to walk. She wobbled a bit, before wobbling to the side and hitting a cupboard beside her with a bang. With that, Bossun finally snapped out of it and caught her before she fell to the floor again.  
"She's actually blind drunk! That Pelocan did have alcohol in it!" Bossun shouted, cradling Himeko's form.  
"We don't know for sure yet!" Switch said. "It's known for people to act drunk because they truly believe they are, when they're actually not. Its called the placebo effect. Maybe its just all in Himeko's head."  
Then, Himeko stood up for the second time, and started fumbling with the buttons on her school shirt.  
"W-w-w-what are you doing Himeko?!" Bossun stuttered.  
"Its sooooo hot in here! I can't stand it any longer." She suddenly started stripping, her shirt sliding down her shoulders revealing her pink bra strap.  
"SHE'S DEFINATELY DRUNK!" Bossun said, he and switch turning and covering their eyes with their hands, both blushing.  
Suddenly Bossun heard a familiar voice outside the clubroom in the hallway. Tsubaki Sasuke, the vice president of the student council, could be heard out there lecturing students about uniforms. If he came in here, It'd definitely end in a suspension for Himeko, maybe all of them.  
"That damn Tsubaki!" Bossun said. "Switch! We can't let him find Himeko like this! She'll get suspended for sure! What'll we do?"  
"You get Himeko out through the back window, I'll distract Tsubaki." Switch said, and got up. Still facing away from Himeko.  
"What- Why Me?" He said, sweat breaking out in his forehead. But Switch was already going out the door and slamming it shut behind him with a quick 'have fun' in his wake. Bossun growled, his blush turning a deeper red. "Damn Switch!"  
He reluctantly turned around, to see that Himeko had thankfully stopped stripping. She seemed to have lost interest or forgot what she was doing when her shirt got passed the shoulder mark. She was staring out the window, slowly wobbling from side to side.   
"Himeko! We gotta go." Bossun got her attention, pulling her shirt back onto her shoulders, covering her up again.  
"Eeeeehhh? But I can't be botheeeerd!" Himeko whined, before Bossun opened the window, and stepped outside, before pulling Himeko by the wrist after him. However her foot caught on the window sill on her way out and she fell flat on her face.  
Bossun winced and helped her up. "Ahh, sorry about that." His eyes widened when he realised she was crying.  
"Wahh that hurrt you meanie!" She said, tears streaming down her face.  
"So first you're a happy drunk, now you're a sad drunk?" Bossun asked sceptically.  
Suddenly Bossun heard chatting nearby. Students were approaching. "C'mon we've gotta go!" Himeko whined some more as Bossun dragged her through the grounds, trying to stay away from other students as much as possible.  
He thought desperately of a place he could hide her where no-one would stumble on accidentally. They were coming up to the baseball field. Captain and her team were out there practicing. As the two Sket Dan members ran, she noticed and waved.  
"Oi! Onizuka-san! Bossun! How's it going?"  
Bossun semi-noticed her calling and waved back half-heartedly. However drunken Himeko seemed to notice her completely, much to Bossun's annoyance.  
"Heeeeeeeey Captain! How you doin? Score a homerun?" Himeko resisted Bossun's pull so she could shout to Captain across the field.  
"Himeko! We've gotta go! Now!" Bossun hissed. If she stayed much longer, someone will notice that she's acting strange. She continued talking to Captain.  
Then suddenly Bossun's heart skipped a beat at something Captain said.  
"What's wrong Onizuka-san? You sound like you're drunk or something." Captain said jokingly. Bossun immediately pulled Himeko behind him out of sight and laughed nervously.  
"What an odd thing to say Captain! Imagine! Himeko being drunk! hahahaha Anyways, I just remembered this thing we have to do! So bye!" With that, Bossun took off again, Himeko in tow.  
"Bye bye Captaaaaaaaaaaaain!" Himeko waved goofily over her shoulder.  
When they were gone, Captain looked on with a sceptical look. 'What was that all about...?'  
Bossun and Himeko turned a corner around one of the buildings and finally Bossun found a place where they could hide. The old sports shed on the north side of the soccer field. It was hardly used anymore, since a new one was built closer to the other sports facilities. They could be safe in there.  
Bossun dragged Himeko into the dusty old sports shed and slammed the door shut behind them, just in time to avoid a group of freshmen approaching. However the door had a window in the top half of it, and he had to get Himeko to sit down so they couldn't be seen from outside.  
"Himeko!" Bossun hissed and grabbed her clammy hand, dragging her to the floor. He sat with his back against the door, holding the drunken Himeko in between his legs, his arms around her shoulders, to stop her standing up and being seen by the passing students.  
"Bossun~! What are you-"  
Bossun covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh Himeko! They'll find us." He whispered.  
Himeko squirmed in Bossun's hold. She moaned and whined against his hand. He was fairly strong when he needed to be. Such as right now, in a situation where if Himeko was allowed to move, she would be suspended. So Bossun had to ignore her whines of protest. He was focusing on the sounds outside. He could hear footsteps and muffled talking. It was getting louder. They would be getting close...  
Himeko's face changed. She stopped whining and groaning and looked at Bossun with strange eyes. Bossun noticed, and looked down at her, before giving her a sceptical look.  
Then Himeko's mouth opened under Bossun's hand, and she licked his palm. Bossun exclaimed and flung his hand back in surprise, his face red, whacking the metal door behind him and making a massive noise. Outside, the group of freshmen heard and wondered about what it could have been making a ruckus in the old sports shed. But they thought no more of it, and continued walking. Himeko giggled with drunken confidence.  
Bossun could hear the footsteps getting quieter. He sighed thankfully and turned his attention back to Himeko, who was acting stranger than ever. He saw her face, still totally blushing, her eyes, staring up at him with something he had never seen before, and kind of scared him, and her hands, fingers spread and palms starting to travel up his chest, a sly smile growing on her lips.  
"Himeko, what are you-"  
Himeko cut him off, planting a lingering kiss on his lips, leaving him completely dumbfounded. Of all the things he expected, it wasn't this.  
"Bossuuun, I wanna tell you something reeeeeeeaaally important." Himeko was saying, or trying to say in her intoxicated state. Bossun's eyes widened even further. 'What the hell is going on?'  
"Bossun, I want you to know. I really, really, really, REALLY li-" Bossun stopped her quickly before she could say anymore. 'There's no way...it's just because she's drunk...right?'  
"Okay! I think that's enough of that," Bossun said, standing up. "Switch would've taken care of Tsubaki by now. Let's get you back to the clubroom before you say something we'll both regret."  
He started to stand, but Himeko grabbed onto his shoulders and held him down, pressing herself against him dramatically.  
"Bossun, don't leave..." she said in the most sincere voice she could manage in her current state.  
"What is it Himeko? We've gotta go!" Bossun desperately tried to convince her, completely aware of her incredibly close proximity. And where his arm was pressing against... But he had to avoid any 'situations' that may occur in the dark sports shed.  
But Himeko wasn't letting up. She led him over to a big stack of old gym mats. She jumped up and sat on the top one, still not letting go of his hand.  
"Let's stay here, Bossun." She smiled sweetly at him. Her hair was brushing her still totally red face teasingly. Her shirt was still slightly loose, revealing the slightest bit of chest. Her hand was hot against his, and she was staring longingly at him, asking for something. Despite being blind drunk, she looked undeniably beautiful.  
'So...' Bossun thought, 'First she's a happy drunk, then a sad drunk, and now...'  
Of course, Bossun was a boy. And he wouldn't deny feeling certain 'urges' at that point. But he wasn't that kind of guy. He would never let anything like that happen to Himeko. Especially Himeko. His best friend. This could destroy their relationship. He had to stop this.  
"Himeko, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing or saying. We've gotta go back to the clubroom, and you can lie down, and we'll all have tea and wait for this whole mess to blow over."  
Just then, Himeko's face changed. Bossun nearly gasped. She was looking at him in annoyance. And not the usual look she had when he was being stupid in the clubroom. This was totally different. Horribly different.  
Before Bossun could even say anything, her old Onihime strength kicked in, and she pulled him onto the gym mats, forcing him down, against his will. She moved so she was lying on top of him, preventing his escape. He struggled but her grip was iron.  
"You gotta be kidding me..." Me muttered.  
"Bossun." Himeko said seductively. Bossun's heart skipped a beat. For some reason, hearing his name said by her in that way, it made him feel...something. He wanted to struggle, to push her off, to stop before this got really out of hand, but he couldn't move. His limbs wouldn't obey him.  
"Himeko!" He tried desperately. "It's just the alcohol talking right now! Not you! Snap out of it already!"  
"Everyone has feelings they lock up, Bossun." Himeko mumbled, still in slurred speech. "They say...Alcohol just brings them up."  
Her face was dangerously close to his now. Bossun screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. Himeko came closer, and closer, until finally their lips were locked once again. It was soft and sweet, much sweeter than Bossun had imagined. He opened his eyes, staring at her face this close up.  
She licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Once again, he tried to stop himself from going along with this. But he couldn't. His mouth reluctantly parted, and Himeko groaned softly, deepening to kiss. And he admitted to himself...'This is amazing!'  
At this point, Bossun was desperately trying to hold himself back. Now, instead of trying to move, he was trying to not move. Her movements, her shifting weight on top of him, was all too much. She was sparking his masculine instincts more than ever, and he too, found himself moaning in the struggle.  
She finally broke the kiss, breathing hard against his face. But before he could say anything, she moved to his neck, sucking sweetly and moving down, ever so slowly. That was when his struggle for control finally overtook his other instincts.  
He grabbed her hand, halting her actions, and lifted her chin to look her in the eye.  
"Himeko, we can't do this." He said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. He prayed that it would get through to the still drunken Himeko.  
And at first, it seemed to. She sat up, staring down at him strangely. But then, to Bossun's horror, she seemed to come to a resolve, and reach to her shirt buttons...  
"Oh for god sake!" He let out a groan and threw his head back in frustration.  
She unbuttoned her shirt to half-way, leaving her pink bra and chest completely exposed. Before giggling intently and lying back down.  
She was still facing him, a seductive smile on her face.  
"What else do you want me to do Bossun?" she asked in a ridiculously sweet voice.  
'How the hell am I supposed to stop this?' Bossun thought desperately.  
Then Himeko kissed him again. But for some reason it was strangely different this time. Bossun got a sense that Himeko knew exactly what she was doing, as if she wasn't drunk at all. It felt for a split second that he was kissing the real Himeko, and it scared him. A feeling that Bossun had locked deep down inside himself for a long time was surfacing. Before he even realised what it was.  
And he couldn't stop himself anymore.  
He let out a moan of defeat. He reached up, his arms encircling her waist, resting on the small of her back, forcing her closer. She smiled against his lips. Bossun groaned longingly, and joined in on the kissing, exploring her with as much vigilance as she was exploring him.  
But much to his reluctance, she pulled away, and moved to his neck once more, biting, and leaving Bossun's skin burning in her wake.  
She got to his collarbone, and paused there for a moment, and managed to unbutton the rest of his shirt after a series of drunken fumbling. She continued down, down, to his stomach. Kissing and sucking his skin, leaving a trail of saliva. Her hands still exploring his slim torso, brushing his sides.  
Bossun couldn't hold back the moans of pleasure. It was insane how good this felt. But the desperate voice of his conscious was screaming at him, cutting into the euphoria. Stop. Stop. Stop!  
Himeko was continuing down, and getting dangerously low. 'This isn't good...' Bossun thought. After lingering around his belly button, she gave him a single, dangerous glance, before moving even lower. Bossun's mind was swirling with thoughts of protest. His rational self battling his emotional self, while his hormonal self reaped all the benefits. His face was in anguish desperately trying to gather the will to stop her.  
He felt her pause just before his belt. This was it. It was now or never. He took a deep breath, and screwed his eyes shut, sitting up, speaking in a voice he didn't recognise, blabbering words to stop.  
But when he opened his eyes, he saw Himeko had already stopped. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing steadily, her face finally back to normal, back to being Himeko. He realised she was fast asleep, her head resting on his stomach. He let out a long, shaky sigh. 'Thank god...'  
He laid there for awhile, shocked, relieved and disappointed all at the same time. This 'event' had left his mind in a million pieces. What would happen to them now? There was no way they could just stay friends. He hoped to god that she was drunk enough to forget everything that had happened today. At least then, he could bear the burden alone, and she wouldn't have to suffer.  
He buttoned his shirt back up, still shaky. He realised just how close they were to 'that', a tiny bit of panic rising in his chest. He forced it back down, but couldn't help but imagine the feelings he got. He had never felt anything like it. He took a deep breath, calming himself.  
And he looked at her, sleeping soundly on his stomach. He sat up, carefully moving her head so it rested on the mat next to him. He was thankful to finally have the normal Himeko back. Even if she was just sleeping.  
And it was then that he realised...The reason he was finding it so difficult to stop her, the reason his arms and legs wouldn't obey him, the reason he got that incredible feeling, it was all so simple.  
He loved Himeko.  
And he had loved her for a long time, just not known it. He had locked those feelings deep down, in fear of changing the amazing relationship they already had. He recalled something she had said to him...  
"Everyone has feelings they lock up, Bossun. They say...Alcohol just brings them up."  
Himeko was the same. She felt exactly the same as Bossun. But hadn't admitted it to herself.  
He had no idea what to do now.   
'Let's just start with going back to the clubroom...' He decided to let things happen as they happen.  
With an unconscious Himeko cradled in his arms bride-style, Bossun crawled back through the window of the Sket Dan clubroom, careful not to whack her head on the sides. Switch was calmly sitting at his desk, without a care.  
Bossun placed Himeko on the couch gently, and fell back onto the chair behind him, sinking down in exhaustion.  
Switch remained silent for a long time, the only sound in the room being the tapping of his computer keyboard. Until finally it spoke.  
"Well that was a pain in the ass." He said simply.  
Bossun couldn't help but laugh. It all seemed so strange, now that he thought back. The dimness and the musky smell...As if it had all been a dream.   
"I wish..." Bossun replied finally, staring at the sleeping Himeko. The orange light of the late afternoon sun brushing her seamless face.  
Club time was over. It was getting late, and Switch went home, leaving Bossun with Himeko.  
"I just wanna make sure she gets home safe." Bossun had said, after Switch left. Of course, Switch wasn't stupid. He could figure out that something happened between those two in the time they were gone. Just from the sheer look of confusion on Bossun's face. He felt it was best to let them be, just as he always has done.  
Himeko stirred, and Bossun nearly jumped through the roof. He knew he said that to Switch, but really, he just wanted to be there when she woke, to make absolutely sure...  
She groaned and stretched, before gasping and clutching her head.  
"Are you okay?" Bossun asked stupidly.  
"What happened..??" She mutterted sleepily. Bossun's heart thudded. Then she hissed in pain. "A...hangover?" Himeko asked clutching her head. "So...that Pelocan really did have alcohol in it? I don't remember...What happened?"  
Bossun nearly screamed from the relief he felt. He flopped back onto the chair and closed his eyes.  
"Whats wrong Bossun? What did I do?" Himeko asked, trying to sit up, only to feel a violent pang of pain behind her eyes, and fell back down.  
"Uh..." Bossun stumbled over the fake explanations he had come up with, trying to place one. 'What should I tell her?'  
"What, Bossun?" Himeko's voice was demanding now. As if to say 'I'll kill you if you lie'.  
He cringed and thought for a second. "You...ah...made a massive ass of yourself." Bossun said simply. It's not like he was lying. At least not completely.  
"Oh god...Did anyone see me? I'm not suspended am I?" Himeko whined.  
"No, me and Switch took care of it." He said. "And no-one saw you. I made sure of that."  
Himeko sighed in relief. "Thank god...I'm never taking that chance again! Not even for my beloved Pelocans!"  
Bossun remained silent. He couldn't get the images from the sports shed out of his head. He desperately hoped he wasn't blushing right now.  
"Bossun." Himeko said, sitting up, still clutching her head. His heart skipped a beat. He look up at her slowly.  
"Thank you for taking care of me. I must've been a real pain in the ass." She smiled half-heartedly, still in pain.  
'No kiddin...' He thought.  
He looked up at her once more, to see she was blushing! 'uh-oh...'  
"Himeko? Whats wrong?" He asked fearfully.  
"Well...It's just that, um..." She hesitated, and reached behind her, taking another Pelocan out of the packet, carefully checking it's flavour. "My parents told me...That I can be a bit...shameless when I'm drunk..." She fumbled with the wrapper, not looking up at him.  
Bossun gaped. She continued hesitantly.  
She removed the wrapper and proceeded to bring the disgusting confectionary up to her lips. "I was afraid that I'd done something really embarrassing to either you or Switch..."  
Bossun's patience hit the roof. He leaned over the table in front of him, and grabbed the hand holding the Pelocan, stopping her from putting it in her mouth. Before leaning even closer, and planting a long, silent kiss on her lips. She would've gasped if her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.  
She pulled back from him in shock.  
"E-ehh?" She asked, her face blazing red. She touched her lips dazedly. "My first kiss..."  
"Not exactly..." Bossun muttered, feeling guilty.  
"What?" Himeko thundered.  
"Himeko." Bossun looked her straight in the eye. "I really like you. But I won't ask you out. Because I want you to decide for yourself how you feel. So don't say anything. I just wanted to let you know."  
She remained silent for a long moment. But progressively, her cheeks got redder and redder, until her entire face all the way to her ears was reminiscent of a tomato, and she gave a look of anguish. Before finally, she spoke.  
"OH MY GOD!" Well, more like screamed. At the top of her lungs. In Bossun's face. He fell back in shock, Himeko covered her mouth with her hands, breathing hard.  
"H-Himeko?" Bossun asked, kind of scared. "Um, are you okay? I didn't think it was that bad..."  
"No! Not that! I'm really happy about that! It's something else!" She screamed some more at him. Bossun looked confused.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Just then, when you k-...Kissed me..." She hesitated.  
"Yea?"  
"I...remembered everything." She said finally.  
Bossun was frozen, his face paled to white, and he was gaping wide. Himeko turned away, hugging herself shyly, whimpering in embarrassment.  
"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?"


End file.
